


Saccharine

by curlspen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Brother/Brother Incest, Canonical Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, M/M, Murder, Power Dynamics, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlspen/pseuds/curlspen
Summary: Jeremiah is the sweet, good one; and Jerome is his loyal guard dog.AKA a “Jeremiah never left the circus” AU
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Saccharine

Jeremiah is the sweet one. He’s always saying ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, hiding behind his brother and smiling shyly. His clothes are just as cheap as Jerome’s, but always clean where Jerome’s are stained; his hair combed and neat where Jerome’s is unkempt. 

Miah is such a sweet little thing and Jerome loves him more than anything in the world. Jerome fucks Miah carefully, holding back the need to ravage the soft, pretty thing in his arms. 

“Jay, please, don’t hurt me.” Miah whimpers.

Jerome kisses his sweet tears away, cooing to him like he never would to any other victim.

“Shh, big brother’s got you. Good boy.” 

Jerome kisses him and swallows his screams when he eases in for the first time. No one would hear him anyways, mom doesn’t care her perfect baby is being pinned down and fucked in the next room. 

She doesn’t even care that it’s their thirteenth birthday, Jerome has to give Miah a present to distract him from mom’s cruel silence.

“You’re the only thing on this miserable, filthy planet that I don’t want to break.” Jerome fucks him carefully, savoring those cries that are just for him.

Jerome cums deep inside his brother’s tight hole, then reaches under to stroke him until he cums too.

“Happy birthday, Miah. We’re teens now, and we’re gonna be together forever.”

“Happy birthday, Jay.” Miah whines weakly, all fucked out and weak in his brother’s arms.

Everywhere Jeremiah goes, people want to hurt him. Anything that is beautiful and innocent, people want to break. But Jerome won’t let anyone hurt what’s his. Since they were small, Jerome threw his body over Miah’s when momma started swinging.

“Jay, help me.” Miah cries, looking pretty and perfect when he cries and grips Jerome’s shirt. “The clown’s daughter, Angela, she hurt me.” 

Miah’s dainty, pale wrists are bruised. Jerome kisses them, then kisses away the tears that should belong to him and only him.

“Don’t worry, baby brother. I’ll fix it. I love you.” Jerome swears, ever the loyal guard dog. A half-rabid, rage-filled beast who heels only to his sweet, sweet brother.

“I love you too, big brother.” Miah smiles sweetly, sickly sweet. “You’re my hero.” 

Jerome is certainly Angela’s hero, he is the villain in every story but Miah’s. He poses as Jeremiah, as he is so skilled at doing, and leads the blonde bitch into the woods behind where the circus is set up. 

The same woods where Jerome comes to play with small, easy to catch animals. He likes to peel their skin off with his pocket knife and break their tiny bones one by one. They are cute things that squirm and squeak and scream with pitchy little voices; they remind Jerome of Miah except he doesn’t mind breaking them.

Jerome would like to do that to Angela, but he has to make it look like an accident. He can’t get arrested and leave his poor, defenseless baby brother alone with momma. She prefers to beat Jerome, but she’ll grab anything soft and punchable that’s near here.

“Oh, Angie.” Jerome drawls in his low voice, revealing himself as the twin people are afraid of. “You really should have known better than to hurt my little brother. I know he’s so pretty when he cries, but he’s NOT YOURS!” 

He shouldn’t scream, he doesn’t want anyone to find her body till tomorrow or know he was here. But he can’t help it. 

“Wait, what? I didn’t do anything!” 

“I liked you Angie, your daddy really did teach you how to kiss good, and it was fun to see the look on his face when his whore’s son covered his baby in hickies. But no one touches Miah.”

“I didn’t do anything to him, Jerome, I swear! Please, please, you’re scaring me!” Her voice got high and breathy like a dying squirrel. 

Already bored with her, Jerome grabs her pretty blonde hair (he even wore gloves for this) and throws her into the river, making sure she hits her head hard on the rocks as she falls. 

Jerome runs home and fucks Miah with hard, possessive thrusts, nipping at his neck like an animal. Miah cries but arches his back and spreads his hairless, birdlike legs. 

“Good boy, Miah. My baby. Mine. I love you so fucking much, I’d fucking kill anyone for you. I’d do anything.”

As he pulls out of Miah’s pink, sore hole. Jerome licks the tears from his face like a hungry dog. Miah’s dog. Jeremiah lays a hand on his head and pets him, trying to calm the panting beast on top of him. 

“Jay, make me cum too, please.” Miah asks softly, so shy and sweet. 

“Of course, baby. Anything for you.” Jerome crawls down his body and takes Miah’s hairless cock in his mouth.

Miah writhes against the pillows and moans breathily like a little princess, his slender fingers combing through his brother’s hair like he’s petting him. When he throws his head back out of Jerome’s sight, Miah’s smile turns sharp.

Angela is dead. No one touches Jeremiah’s things. Jeremiah thinks about how satisfying it is that the whore is gone forever as he cums down his brother’s throat. Mine, Miah thinks. 

Jerome comes up to kiss him.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I? Getting rid of that bitch worked me up a bit. Are you okay, sweetheart?” Jerome asks through soft kisses. 

“I’m okay, Jay. I love you. You always protect me.” 

“What are big brothers for?” Probably not getting fucked by but, hey, that’s the best part. “I love you, baby. Your cum tastes like buttermilk.” 

Jeremiah blushes at that, hiding his face in Jerome’s chest and making him laugh. Miah is just so shy and sweet, inside and out, he could never hurt a fly. Two days later, Angela’s body is found. Poor girl shouldn’t have been playing so deep in the woods, she slipped, hit her head, and drowned in the river. 

Jeremiah tries to feel bad when Angela’s dad is weeping in Lila’s arms, but he doesn’t feel anything. He stands in the hallway and stares at what he knows should be a heartbreaking sight, but nothing stirs. He didn’t know the girl, she was just the spawn of one of his mom’s fucks. It doesn’t affect his life that she’s gone except keeping her away from the most important person in Miah’s life, so Miah just can’t make himself care.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Jerome whispers, coming up behind him in the hallway. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Miah.”

Of course not. Jeremiah is the sweet one...

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t really planned it just came to me. I may continue because I like this verse. Comments keep me going!


End file.
